Just to be noticed
by lopa
Summary: My very first Oneshot and Naruto fic, go easy on me and please read even though the summary sux badly! this is a response to a challenge so yeah that's where i got the idea. There are alot of things that Sasuke Uchiha would do. but this and for you. all j


(my first one-shot please if it's not very good don't bit emy head off I just really wanted to try. I saw a challenge and I thought hey it looks doable. So I tried also excuse any typos and grammar mistakes for my sake)

It's been a while since Sasuke had seen her. She did live on the very outskirt of the village. She'd ran away last time he had came to see her. She was afraid of him. Why was so afraid he didn't quite understand.

She would be nice and talk to everyone else but when they were alone she ran. She refused to acknowledge his presences. So why the hell did he end up liking this girl so damn much. Was it her eyes? Maybe they reminded him of his purpose, to avenge. There was so much hurt and insecurity in them. She was never bright and cheerful but everyone could see that she tried to be.

As of late she's been avoiding Sasuke and that pissed him off. There was one time when she spoke to him accidentally. She had thought herself to be talking to a perfect stranger. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had even stooped so low as to transform into some one else just to talk to her.

Flash back

was hurrying along the road and bumped into a man.

"oh, I'm very sorry sir excuse me." She said softly

"it's alright" he stated with warm eyes

She sighed.

"I'm such a clutz, that's why I'm alone isn't it?" she said to her self

It was true she was alone she lived by herself on the outskirts of the village. She did so to avoid people but her good heart always kept them close.

"what do you mean?" asked the man.

She blushed obviously she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"it nothing sir, thank you for your concern, but I should be going now" she said with one of her forced smiles

End Flashback

'even that little bit of information proved helpful' thought Sasuke as he continued to her place of residence.

He'd have to lie to get her to come but if he was going to go through with this crap then she had better be there.

Some how he had gotten Naruto to give him some advice on the matter. Knowing that Naruto as one of her best friends. Naruto told Sasuke that was indeed afraid of him, but she wouldn't tell him why she said that Naruto would just laugh at her.

"so I'll leave her this note 'from Naruto' hopefully she does come" he said still hurrying to his destination.

He got there about 10 minutes later to find looking at the sky. She was also mumbling some thing.

"I wish I could be as brave as you Naruto, but I can't risk it. I don't want it to hurt anymore not when it just started to heal. Not when I found such wonderful friends. But I'm afraid if I let you all in you'll just turn me away too." Said with a sigh

She laughed a bitter laugh.

"I wonder if he's noticed that I'm avoid him?" she said outloud again

"yes" mumbled Sasuke quite crossly

"I especially can't let him get to close not after figuring out my true feeling for him. He'll propably hate me because I'm just another one of those psycho fan girls. But the thing is I don't want him to notice me either." She sighed again

'she likes me too?' said Sasuke

Well even if she didn't then somehow he'd get her to, he was determined to have her and once an Uchiha is determined watch out world!

She was beautiful just laying there doing nothing special at all. Her long hair cascading in the grass, her beautiful eyes that looked up at the sky with such wonder, if only he could read thoughts. He'd know how to make this girl his. He would sometimes just watch her when she came into the village. He longed to have her from the moment he had set eyes on her there was an instant attraction; but she ignored him refuse to talk to him or be near him. It hurt, it really did but that's what made him even more determined for her to notice him. The more she pushed him away the more she ignored him is the more that he wanted her to notice him. Fending of the fan girls being noticed by everyone except the one he wanted to be noticed by, but she did notice and that made his heart jump, as a small smile made its way to his lips. After some time he had also realized that it wasn't just attraction anymore she had gotten to something he heavily guarded. She had gotten to his heart.

Yes, Uchiha, Sasuke is in love. At 15 years of age he had found his soul mate. He'd revive his clan with her.

And he was willing to do anything now for her to notice him and accept him and his feelings.

"I notice you " said Sasuke softly causing her to turn around swiftly

He hide just barely missing her eyes.

"okay I must have been hearing things. I doubt that Sasuke would ever…" she trailed off back in to thought.

His heart jumped again, she had called him by his first name. she'd never done that before, and he liked the way it sounded coming from her.

" I should get going to go into the village for some supplies now, I should have gone yesterday or even earlier today, but I guess I was to caught up in thought." She said to her self while going in to her small yet compfy cottage.

''Now's my chance I'll just leave it under her door' thought Sasuke as he quickly completed the task.

There were many attributes that fascinated him where was concerned.

He barely understood the fact that she had chosen not to be a ninja. She trained hard and practice ninjustu so why not become a ninja. Hell he'd rather have her on his team than that annoying over bearing Sakura. She was smart too, she had been able to figure out things that he wasn't able to.

But over all he supposed that it was because she was too soft and could never bring her self to hurt a person.

He'd seen her do it only once, it was when Konohamaru was in trouble. She had beat up 4 boys about a year younger that her so they where probably around 13, who went to the ninga academy. He himself was going to intervene but she surprised him and took them all out in one swift motion that he was berely able to catch. She looked so sad after like she had done the worse imaginable thing. But she put on a good face for konohamaru who had declared that she would be his. Yeah right kid, she mine got that. clears throat.

Yet another thing he didn't understand is if he was always watching her and she was so skilled how comes she never noticed!

He sighed. All that would change today. Today would be the day that she'd defiantly notice him. If this didn't work he's defiantly kill Naruto and die of embarrassment.

But it should, so he'd just have to try wouldn't he?

He didn't stay long enough for her to read the note, but he had a good feeling that she'd come to the talent show today.

with you

'All set' you thought as you finish your list of things to get.

You opened the door to be greeted with a note.

"Hm it's from Naruto." You said

_Hey _

_There's going to be a talent show tonight and I didn't know if you knew but I want you to come. I won't take no for an answer. Pleaaaase! Anyways it starts at 7, I'll meet you by the Ichurumaru's and if you're even a minute late I'm coming to get you._

_From Naruto,_

_Ps It doesn't matter what you wear! _

You laughed to yourself Naruto knows you to well

'a talent show huh? no I didn't know a athing about it. It's been about 2 week since my last visit to the village, in my attempts to avoid Sasuke' you thought

" I guess you leave me no choice Naruto-kun I'll just have to go" you said with a sigh

It was already 2:30 and it would probably take you 2 hours to get to the village. So that meant you'd have to do your choirs tomorrow.

You decided to find something to wear first because that's always the hardest thing to do and as usual Naruto left the proper attire a very vague thing.

It took you a good 20 minutes to find something to wear you proceeded to iron it and then you decided to have something to eat seeing as though you hadn't eaten all day.

After preparing and eating food you took a shower and got dressed. It was 4:15 when you left the house. You'd make it there a bit early but that's okay.

back at the village

"remember Naruto meet her here okay she thinks it a talent show so no funny business." Said Sasuke

He could believe that he had actually asked Naruto for his help. Yup, he was pretty desperate.

"yeah, yeah I know" said Naruto

'I just still can't believe your going through with this' thought Naruto

Naruto and were now going to the 'talent show' and sat at good seats. Sasuke was currently back stage waiting for them to arrive.

"Naruto do you think that I could still sign up, I mean I would have done so before had I known" said

"no they were…. Pretty strict about it all entries one week before" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

It was then that Iruka same out to announce the first contestant.

"our first contestant tonight is Uchiha, Sasuke." He said

Your expression was shocked but everyone else looked like they couldn't wait and some were even staring at you for some strange reason

Ino and Sakura were crying over each other and that made you feel bad. What could have happened to make them so sad?

Sasuke had come on stage. He when up to the microphone and began to speak.

"" he spoke grabbing your attention.

'what the hell!' was all you could think

" this isn't a talent show" he continued

'okay then why the hell are all these people here and why are you on a stage' you thought with a quirked eyebrow

"I did all of this. And … this song is for you" he said with an extreme blush covering his face.

'he's singing! For me? Why?' you thought as your heart started to pound in your chest. You couldn't take your eyes of the boy who had captured your heart. The boy, who you where afraid of because he held the power to hurt you like no other. She could tell that he was sincere as his gaze never once left hers.

Would you dance,  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
and never look back?  
Would you cry,  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble,  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear,  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

By the time the song ended she could barely even breathe. He had sung to her, in front of everyone. He'd done it for her and she was still scared she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. But the song it had touched her. She was crying.

He felt the same way, she wanted to run to him she wanted to run from him. She couldn't do anything though as he made his way off of the stage and towards her. Somehow she started to breath again but still she was struggling.

He was right in front of her now there was no escaping him.

"" he stated softly lifting her chin and wiping way her tears

"…………." She was speechless and she couldn't look in to his eyes if she did then she'd be even more trapped.

", I'm in love with you" he whispered to her softly his heart racing despertately

Still un able to speak she looked up at him un able to stop her self and all the while knowing that she'd be trapped.

When she looked up at him his face was so close to hers she was blushing profoundly but he thought it was so cute.

He leaned towards her some more and kissed her genteelly, softly, sweetly. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut before applause were heard. But she was to busy enjoying the moment to care. Perhaps she could be brave, perhaps she'd take this risk with the one she loved.

He stopped and pulled away to look at her, like no one else was there.

To him right now she was the only girl in the world. She still had her eyes closed as if she was memorizing the feeling.

"" he called taking her out of her thoughts

She looked up at him, and smiled just slightly

"I believe I just may be in love with you to Sasuke." She replied in a whisper as well cheeks still tinted with a blush.

"speak up will ya we can't hear what's going on!" shouted some random villager.

"yeah" agreed some others

This caused the 2 to blush profoundly.

"um do you want to continue this conversation some where else?" asked Sasuke who was still very close to her face, so much so that his breath tickled her cheek

She nodded slowly and he took that as his cue to disappear. Picking her up and carrying her bridle style.

Once they were alone on the path that leads to her cottage he began to get nervous again.

"Sasuke?" she began a bit braver now

"hm" he answered looking over at her

"thank you" she said simply she truly was thankful and her face showed it.

He didn't know what to say to that if anyone should be saying thank you it should be him after all she could have just pushed him away and ran; but she didn't, she stayed and said that she loved him as well.

", Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Sasuke

quirked an eyebrow but smiled as she did so, and it wasn't forced either it was real.

"I don't know maybe if you sing me another song" she said but Sasuke knew she meant Yes.

She was being more forward with him he could defiantly get use to that.

"really and if I refuse?" said Sasuke playing along, he wanted her to feel comfortable around him.

"well then, I'd say… what would I say?" she pondered out load causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit.

"you'd say Yes" he said with a smirk

"yeah, well how do you know?" she said still playing the silly game that had started it was getting kinda fun now

"because, I wouldn't refuse." He stated as he stopped to kiss her again bringing her hands to drape over his shoulder and his to encircle her waist he wordlessly instructed her making this kiss more passionate, he added more to it as he nipped her bottom lip and sucked on it causing her to open her mouth just slightly.

It was an offer that he was not about to refuse. Though gentle and slow it was just what she wanted, what she needed to reassure her that he wouldn't break her heart.

The kiss ended as the parted for air. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what will you sing to me now, boyfriend?" she said with a smile.

Then he started to sing for her again for her ears only. (I changed the words to fit the story so sue me!)

Beauty queen of only fourteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I walked for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've seen you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know you tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone with your scar

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and lets me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"You have a nice singing voice." Said softly

"so do you." He said with a slight blush

"hey, how do you know?" asked

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Ten Ten

"it seems were being followed." Sasuke stated to avoid the question

And that's how it happened How the proud Uchiha ended up singing for You. How you ended up together.

(please review constructive critism is much needed. Please please please.)


End file.
